Babylon
Babylon is the capital of Persia and home of King Sharaman and his son, the Prince of Persia. Babylon appears in Warrior Within, but only in cinematics in the beginning and the end of the game. The third game (The Two Thrones), however, places the entire action in Babylon. As depicted by the game, this is a place of contrasts, from the very poor neighbourhoods to the luxurious palace. Buildings in Babylon are usually several stories high, and this was explicitly stated by the producers to have been so in order for the player to have a sense of vertigo when jumping on the roof-tops. One major event takes place in Babylon, in the third game: the Vizier kills Kaileena here and releases the Sands of Time onto the inhabitants. The Prince will have to fight corrupted Scythians and Hunter Hounds to clear his way through the city. In the end, when the Prince killed the Vizier and freed Kaileena's soul, it is assumed that the Prince and his true love, Farah, become King and Queen over Babylon and Persia. Places of interest The Palace - Home to King Sharaman and the Prince, the palace contains the throne room and is also where Kaileena is murdered by the Vizier. The Sewers - Underneath the Palace lie a vast myriad of tunnels that carry waste products out of the city. Large colonies of Reptus inhabit the sewers. The Harbour - The Babylon harbour provides a place of shelter to the great Persian fleet and is where many merchants and fishermen ply their trade. The Arena - A huge circular arena designed to entertain Babylon's populace. During the Vizier's invasion, the Arena houses Klompa who is pitted daily against captured civilians. The Temple - A place of worship and calm. Babylon's surviving soldiers holed up within the temple in an effort to regroup. However, Zurvan and his minions quickly routed them and destroyed the final resistance. The Brothel - In the seedier district of Babylon lies the Brothel, built for the pleasure of Babylon's guards and those civilians willing to pay. After her corruption, Mahasti makes the Brothel her fort. The Elevator - A complex machine designed to carry personnel up the Tower, and to the Hanging Gardens. However, when the Prince arrives, it requires his acrobatic skill to re-activate it. The Hanging Gardens - One of the wonders of the world, the gardens are incredibly scenic. Some acrobatic skill is needed to navigate the gardens and pass further up the Tower. The Workshop - A large stone workshop, where Babylon's architects are able to craft intricate and ornate statues. The Twins set a trap for the Prince by locking civilians inside and setting the structure on fire. The Well of Ancestors - A huge well once filled with water, that the Vizier dried. The Prince turns into the Dark Prince in order to save himself and exibits his acrobatic skills in a descent down the Well, and finds the body of his father, Sharaman, at the bottom. The Well is infested with colonies of Reptus and Illusions. The Tower - The tallest construction in Babylon and where the Prince fights the last enemy, the Vizier. As we can see in one of the first Warrior Within cinematics, the tower was still being constructed from the ground. Later when Prince returned with Kaileena to his home in the present time, the Babylon tower was almost at the end of its construction. Wallpaper_Prince_of_Persia_The_Two_Thrones_14.jpg|Babylon during the fights in The Two Thrones Wallpaper_Prince_of_Persia_The_Two_Thrones_01.jpg|The Babylon Tower, place of the final battle poptt-environment-babylon-roof.jpg|Wonderful view from one of the Babylon´s rooftops poptt-environment-12.jpg|The harbor of Babylon during the events of The Two Thrones poptt-environment-17.jpg|Another beautiful view on Babylon, probably before the events of the Two Thrones poptt-environment-18.jpg|Babylon Category:Places Category:Sands of Time Places Category:Two Thrones Places